Things You Don't Know
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: There is much people do not know about the Targaryen siblings - Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya. Part of the one-shot series Visenya and Aegon : Ten Moments.


**THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW**

 **PRINCESS RHAENYS TARGARYEN/ LADY RHAENYS OF HOUSE TARGARYEN**

 **1.** She has always been closer to her mother, that was no secret. However, truly she wanted nothing more than to be her father. If she was made to choose, she would always choose her father. He was King - powerful and clever and all that Rhaenys ever wanted to be.

2\. She is and has always been jealous of Visenya. She loved her sister, there was no question about that. However, it was easy of be jealous of Visenya, a girl who had inherited their father's Targaryen beauty and their mother's sweet nature. Visenya was the most loved by everybody and Rhaenys hated herself for being jealous of her innocent, little sister.

3\. Her uncle Viserys was her first love. He was only a few years older than her and he was handsome with sharp features and sharp edges. She had spent her childhood running with Prince Viserys, who was only four years her senior, in their castle. It had been hard not to fall in love with him.

4\. She is not too fond of the Stormlands even if she is married to the heir of Storm's End. Her favourite place had always been Summerhall (because Viserys was it's Prince). However, as her love for that man died, so did her love for that place. It was instantly replaced by her love for Dorne. She loved Dorne more than she loved the Red Keep and Storm's End which is why she would often travel after her marriage until the day her good-father Robert Baratheon passed away, leaving the castle to her husband Jon.

5\. Her good-mother and her do not see eye-to-eye at all. She and Lady Lyanna Baratheon do not get along, no matter how hard they try. She is very different from Rhaenys's own mother, Queen Elia - who was kind and sweet and gentle - that Rhaenys does not know how to handle a wild almost crass Lady Lyanna. Which is why they fight too regularly until the day she learns of Lord Baratheon's uncountable bastards. She doesn't speak ill of her good-mother after that, not even once.

6\. She is a mother who loves all her children but secretly she loves her daughter Elia just a little bit more. The girl looks like Rhaenys and is her only daughter. It is hard not to find that child all the more precious when none of her sons have any Targaryen or Martell features.

7\. She had known her second-born son was to be named Oberyn the instant she had swelled with him. It was her mother's instinct that which made her believe that her third child would be a boy. She named him Oberyn in the hopes that he and her daughter Elia would love each other as much as their namesakes - her mother and her uncle. She was heartbroken to find that Oberyn preferred the company of his cousin Rhaegon to Elia's.

8\. She had wanted to learn sword fighting when she had been younger. She had one day secretly followed her younger brother Aegon, who had been eight to her ten name-days at that time, to the tiltyard and asked him to practice with her. She had been injured badly by an arrow Aegon had shot then and Aegon had cried to her, begging her to not tell their father. It had been all good for the next two days, following which the wound festered and they had to tell their parents what had happened. From that day, she was barred from going anywhere near the grounds.

9\. She had walked in on her parents making love when she was ten-and-a-two. They hadn't spotted her fortunately but she had been so ashamed after that that she couldn't meet her parents eyes for three whole days. She was only thankful that all she had seen was her mother's bare back.

10\. She always had issues with her eating habits. Aegon was a boy who was training as a knight and therefore had a slightly muscular but lithe figure, which made him every women's fantasy and Visenya was thin, as unhealthily thin as their mother, but people only called her thin and beautiful. This made Rhaenys very conscious leading her to throw up her food more often than not. She had been ten-and-a-six when Visenya had discovered her vomiting her food and begged her to stop. Her sister's tears had finally made her want to stop her ways - a task she achieved by the end of the year.

 **CROWN PRINCE AEGON TARGARYEN/ KING AEGON TARGARYEN**

1\. He is a mummy's boy through and through. He always runs off to his mother, seeking comfort in her love. His mother has been a part of every precious moment of his life - his first lesson (she had to sit beside him the whole time or he would not only study), his first riding lesson, his first tiltyard practice with a wooden sword - up until her death that is.

2\. His father and his relationship is best defined as strained. He respects his father, no doubt, for his father is a respectable man. He even admires his father's command and rule. However, it would not exactly be right to say that he loved his father. Like he said, strained.

3\. He found Lady Margaery Tyrell to be beautiful when he first saw her on his thirteenth name day. She has rich brown hair and eyes deep as he has never seen before. He found even Lady Sansa Stark to be beautiful when he had met her at the Tourney at Harrenhal. He had also known that both the maids were contending for his affection. However, he couldn't find in himself to even try and love either of them.

4\. Secretly, he thinks, a part of him had always loved Visenya in a romantic way. He had always wanted her happiness above all and had even shamelessly wondered what she could have been hiding under her clothes. A thought that would instantly disgust him until the next time he would think of such a thing. He would placate himself by remembering that incest was in their blood.

5\. He thinks and almost wants Ser Arthur Dayne to be his father because the man has taught him more than his own father ever did. People always said that he had been born in a very rough time, at a time when the Seven Kingdoms were starting to plan the beginning of a war, and so his father had to be away. The war had ended immediately after Visenya was born but at that point, his father was busy trying to bring stability and peace to the realm. Within this time period, Aegon had already turned six and learnt riding, reading and writing - things taught to him by either his mother, Ser Arthur (who later on taught him sword fighting as well) or the Maester. Things taught by everybody but his father.

6\. The first time he had heard the story of his father crowning Lady Lyanna Stark at a Tourney at Harrenhal, he had been indignant at his mother's behalf. He had vowed then that he would crown his mother upon his first tourney win. Unfortunate for him, his mother never lived to see that day.

7\. He had inherited his father's melancholy and was almost always anxious. He feared telling the Maester of his anxiety as he felt he would be called as mad as his grandsire. He didn't want that. Though, a year into his marriage, he did tell Visenya of it. They then developed a secret sign so that Visenya would know when to take Aegon away from people if he got anxious.

8\. He had spent his whole life preparing to take his father's crown but he never thought of himself to be worthy of it. He had prayed more than once that by some miracle he would stop being a Crown Prince for people expected the world from him. He feared he would never live up to people's expectations, especially his father's.

9\. He develops an almost unhealthy obsession with Visenya when she falls pregnant with their first child. He follows her around day and night, taking her to Small Council meetings so she isn't away from him, encouraging her to sleep without clothes just so he can see her belly swell. He decides that a pregnant Visenya is his favourite Visenya, which is why Rhaegon is born in under two years of Elian's birth.

10\. However, Rhaegon's birth sends Visenya almost knocking on the Stranger's door and it is when Visenya takes to the birthing bed and her screams echo through the castle, he prays to the Mother for the life of his wife and second child. He hasn't prayed since the day his own mother passed away.

 **PRINCESS VISENYA TARGARYEN/ QUEEN VISENYA TARGARYEN**

1\. Visenya was truly her mother's daughter. She inherited her mother's unfortunate luck with illness. She fell ill as a child so regularly that the Maester from Dorne, who had treated her mother as a child, was brought to King's Landing just for her. She was nine when she finally stopped falling ill periodically. However, she was still a weak child - thin and white as snow, barely skin and bones.

2\. She never said it but she always preferred Ser Jaime to everybody else, including her whole family. It was just a kind of different bond that they had. He had also been the first person she had called father, when she had been learning to speak. Ser Jaime had been the first to hold her upon her birth, he had been the Kingsguard she had been around the most and the Knight had considered her to be his own daughter. They just had an unexplainable bond.

3\. She had never found love before Aegon. She had met many knights, including Rickard Baratheon who is as handsome as his father Lord Robert and has his mother's haunting grey eyes, and prospective grooms including Robb Stark from the North who has the bluest eyes Visenya has ever seen. Yet, she has never felt love for a boy before her own marriage.

4\. She had always wanted to run away. Since she had been a little girl, she was a dreamer who wanted to travel across the Narrow Seas like her Uncles Oberyn and Viserys. However, she knew her father wouldn't allow it and so she prayed that she would wed a man from the distant lands who would take her away from the Crownlands. In the end, she got a husband who would be King and a position her mother once held.

5\. All the births she gave were one way or the other complicated or led to something complicated. Elian birth had been easier but also the longest compared to the other two even though her son was twisted in the womb. Rhaegon birth almost took her life and at one point she had almost begged the Stranger to take her just so she could get rid of the pain. Rhaenarra's birth, full of blood as it was, led to a hopelessness and tiredness that Visenya had never felt before. She was almost always sad and highly forgetful. It was fortunate for her that her husband noticed such a thing and vowed that should she ever be with child again, he would give her moon tea himself. She is almost relieved because she is certain she wouldn't survive another childbirth.

6\. She loved horse riding the most in her family. She could spend days upon a horse without pulling a muscle. Also, it was the only activity her weak body would allow her to do without much strain and so Visenya worked tirelessly to excel at horse-riding and she truly did.

7\. Her only regret by the end of her life was that she never got enough time with her mother. She had spent her whole life being compared to her mother yet she had never reached that age where she and her mother could talk like friends the way Rhaenys and their mother did, before the Queen's death.

8\. She loved poetry and loved writing poetry. Secretly she had written innumerous poems which were discovered by Aegon right before her twentieth name-day. For her name-day, he had memorised every one of her poems and over the years quoted them to her whenever he felt the mood for it. Poetry had become their language.

9\. The tourney which was held upon her and Aegon's coronation was won by Ser Loras Tyrell, who had presented her with the crown of the Queen of Love and Beauty. Aegon had taken her roughly that night, claiming her and 'punishing' her for smiling at the knight. She had expressed anger come morning and made Aegon feel so guilty that he apologised to her more number of times than she could count. Secretly, she had enjoyed every moment of her husband's possessive behaviour.

10\. She was better at handling accounts than any of the siblings. She had a proper business mind and Aegon had made a very bold move when he had removed the Master of Coins and placed her in that man's vacated position. She was the first woman to earn such a seat and she had soon enough proven her worth to one and all.


End file.
